One Thing After Another
by LiveToLie
Summary: Marinette notices that, sometimes, Adrien acts a little out of the ordinary-like the time he stood in a cardboard box for no reason, or when he actually hissed at Nino. It's only when she starts to notice the similarities between Adrien and a certain feline that she begins to get suspicious. Basically, Adrien acts like a cat when he probably shouldn't.
1. Adrien Agreste and the Cardboard Box

**One Thing After Another**

 _Chapter 1: Adrian Agreste and the Cardboard Box_

He couldn't stop looking at it. The way it was just sitting, pushed off to the side of his peripherals. He'd turn to look at it, but every time he'd get it directly in his sights, Nino would jolt him back into the conversation. They were talking about lunch or something—where they should go. He didn't know.

And, actually, he really didn't care.

It belonged to Juleka. She'd used it to bring in all her props for the presentation she'd given earlier that morning. Her posters were still taped to the board, which meant _it_ was empty.

Boxes, especially big, cardboard boxes, were not meant to stay empty.

It was logical to assume she'd probably put all her stuff _back_ in the box before taking it home. But, as it were, she was in the back of the room chatting, just as they all were, which meant the box was being forlornly ignored. He was uncomfortable with it. Someone _needed_ to fill that box. All that space, bordered by tall sides. It was meant to hold things. There should be something in there.

Boxes _should_ _not be empty_!

"What about Marinette's parent's bakery? Adrian?"

He snapped his head around to Nino. "Hm? What?"

"We were thinking about going to Marinette's for lunch. That sound good to you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, whatever." Waving off the conversation, he looked back at the box. It was starting to make him anxious.

"Okay…" Nino muttered, looking between Alya and Marinette with a questioning brow. Adrian didn't notice. His eyes had narrowed—he was glaring at the box. If someone didn't pack it up soon, he was going to have to do it himself. It was unacceptable, leaving a box just lying around. Doing nothing. _Being empty_. It went against everything inherent in why a box existed in the first place. They were made to hold things, so that was what it should be doing.

It was damn near wasteful.

He couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done.

Pushing himself from his seat, he didn't bother with an explanation—clearly, everyone else should be agreeing with him. With a critical eye, he went right up to the box and stared down into it. Completely and totally empty. Good sized. Looked pretty sturdy, like it wasn't over-used. Very good. It was a respectable box. It reached him at about knee height and looked just big enough for someone to stand in.

The posters wouldn't fill it up, not technically. Which was inefficient. A box should be used to its fullest potential.

He should get in it. That would fill it up.

He'd later blame the impulse on Plagg, but in that moment, such wasn't even crossing his mind. Instead, he easily lifted his leg and climbed inside—first one foot and then another. As soon as he was in, he took a short, satisfied breath, and turned some, if only to get a better feel for it. He kind of wished it was taller, because then he could slink down and hide. But it'd do.

Maybe he should sit down.

Finger tapping his chin thoughtfully, he was just about to configure how best it would be to settle himself lower—he'd certainly fill the space better if he sat down—when he noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him. He blinked, looking up. Alya and Nino were both gaping, silent, as they watched, and even Marinette was managing to stare at him without blushing.

Even _Chloe_ was silent, and that was pretty incredible.

It was then that he realized he probably shouldn't go around standing in other people's boxes. Or any boxes, for that matter. Because normal people didn't go around standing in boxes. Granted, he wasn't exactly normal, but no one else knew that.

And maybe he would have jumped right out were it not for the irrational apprehension keeping him in place. Because he liked the box—it was closed and clean and comfortable—and he didn't want to get out of it. He just wanted to sit down, curl up, and watch the room with his eyes just above the lip. Like a spy.

But everyone was still staring at him, and he was still staring at them, and he was pretty sure that eventually someone was going to have to say or do something. And, odds were, if it wasn't him, he'd have to somehow answer for his actions.

It was just a box. Why were they being so weird about it? Maybe Juleka would give it to him if he paid her for it. Then he could put it in the middle of his bedroom and sit in it without anyone there to watch him.

Maybe he should just find his own box.

That was probably the better idea. He didn't want to leave this box—it was very comfortable and would no doubt remain empty for some time after he vacated it. Which was, again, a waste. But it wasn't his box and maybe it was a little strange that he'd taken such a liking to it.

Yeah, he should probably get out.

Despite how he wanted to stay, he slowly lifted his feet and stepped out. Everyone watched him as he did, but he pretended to ignore them. Because it was only once he was out of the comfort of the box that he realized how strange this must really look.

Thus, without a word or a look at anyone, he walked slowly toward the door. Too fast and they'd see he was nervous. He stayed easy and casual, like there was nothing amiss. It was quiet behind him, but he didn't acknowledge it. Rather, he strolled right out the door and turned down the hallway, only letting the deep red flush drown his face once he was safely sprinting to the bathroom.

He could hear Plagg laughing inside his bag, which only mortified him further.

 **oOo**

Later than evening, as he was trailing Ladybug into a warehouse where there was evidence of an akuma attack, Chat spotted probably the sturdiest, emptiest, most perfect box he'd ever seen. It was a wooden crate, actually, but, really, there was no big difference to him.

With a manic smile and no second thoughts, he sprinted, jumped, and landed square in the middle of it. Sinking down until only his narrowed eyes, hair, and ears were above the edge, he watched as Ladybug turned to him, eyebrows furrowed.

He grinned wider, though she couldn't see it.

Because she wasn't giving him any weird looks—not any weirder than usual, anyway. Instead, she just pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before continuing on with her investigation.

Yes, this was definitely the most comfortable box he'd found yet.

* * *

 **A/N:** Story is already finished. Fourteen chapters, will post them as I edit them. Please leave **reviews** if you can, and fee free to follow me on tumblr-SKayLanphear.

THANK YOU!


	2. Adrien Agreste and the Human Springboard

**One Thing After Another**

 _Chapter 2: Adrien Agreste and the Human Springboard_

She liked watching him.

"You ogle anymore, Marinette, and he's bound to notice," Alya whispered, laughing when Marinette snapped out of her reverie and glanced over with wide eyes.

"I wasn't ogling!" she hissed, pouting as she did, and only got an eye roll from her best friend. Ahead of them by a considerable distance, Adrien was jogging. They were in gym, Marinette having been trailing him discretely for some few minutes. It was free gym, which meant they got to choose the activities they partook in, so long as it was adequately straining on their physical capacities. Jogging a few miles around the gym was usually Marinette's go-to warm up for such things. She couldn't help it if Adrien did the same thing.

"You were," Alya persisted. "You like to watch him in those baggy shorts and sweaty t-shirt. Admit it. Not a bad backstage view, really."

"Alya!"

"Well, one of us needs to be honest."

Marinette pouted and ignored the way her neck flushed with red. She had half a mind to run on ahead, at a pace Alya couldn't match. But that would mean passing Adrien, as well as giving away her above average physical capacities.

Besides, Alya was right. Adrien did look good in those shorts.

"Are you two _gossiping_?" Nino came up on Alya's other side then, waggling suggestive eyebrows as he kept pace with them. At least for the moment. Physical activity wasn't exactly Nino's thing and Marinette knew he'd duck out after a few laps.

"Why does it matter?" Alya asked with her typical amount of sass. "Even if we were, it's not like we'd tell you." Nino feigned hurt, frowning as he placed his hand rather dramatically on his chest. "Besides, I doubt you'd have any interest in gossip, even if we were indulging."

"That's probably true," he agreed. "You can't even get me to watch your Ladyblog."

"That's because you're a jerk. And don't compare the Ladyblog to _gossip_ ," she muttered in irritation. "All of my reports are based on factual evidence." This claim earned her a scoff from Nino, which only caused Alya to glare. Reaching out, she pinched him hard on the arm and he swerved to the side to get away, nearly knocking into the wall.

"Are you just going to let her abuse me?" Nino asked dramatically, looking at Marinette—as if she would act as a viable defense against Alya. She couldn't even throw her best friend off course as Ladybug, let alone at any other time.

"You and Alya's lover's spats are none of my business," she replied shortly, quite proud of herself when she got a joint gape in response. It was funny, really, how shocked others got when she displayed her "spitfire" side. What would they think if they knew she was Ladybug? Certainly there was a reason no one suspected.

"We are not 'lovers,'" Alya made sure to correct, Nino turning his offended gape on her. "We went on one date."

"One _awesome_ date!" Nino corrected.

"Reliving that glorious day again, huh?" Marinette almost jumped right out of her skin at the sound of that voice. Because when had Adrien fallen back to their group, and why was he _jogging right beside her_?

Her heart rate immediately skyrocketed, her own gape parting her lips as she looked up at him. Because, really, how could he be exercising, yet still manage to look absolutely perfect? The beads of sweat on his face weren't rolling, but merely sitting, as if to add sparkle to his already tanned, perfect complexion. His blonde hair wasn't the slightest bit out of place, swept gracefully to the side despite any dampness. His breathing was easy, his lithe, muscled body working without even the slightest bit of strain.

And then he smiled—that small, pretty smile that lightened his green eyes just enough.

Marinette almost turned to a puddle on the spot. Instead, she yanked her eyes away from him and stared at her feet, trying not to hyperventilate about how close he was.

"It _was_ glorious," Nino defended, sticking his tongue out at Alya. "Best date you ever had." His comment clearly wasn't directed at Adrien.

"Yeah, well, it's the _only_ date you've ever had," Alya countered, Nino pursing his lips as Adrien released a light laugh. The sound of it sent chills down Marinette's spine and it took all her control not to buckle under her weakening knees. Thankfully, Alya laid a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked then, looking directly at Marinette. Apparently he'd noticed her weakening disposition.

"Uh, yeah- I'm just- running- uh- long time- tired- hah…" She blushed further.

"If you're tired, you should take a break," he recommended, eyebrows furrowing in sincere concern. And then he had the audacity to look her up and down, as if to survey her condition.

Marinette almost tripped over thin air.

"But, uh, wow, I never realized how good of shape you're in," he continued, sounding quite innocent despite the way Alya's eyebrows shot up. He smiled at her again. "Never would have guessed."

"I- uh- er- _gah_ -"

Kim slid in front of them abruptly, startling the whole group.

Well, perhaps "startle" was a bit of an understatement. Nino, Alya, and Marinette all jumped, but Adrien did something quite different.

Perhaps Kim had thought he'd been being smooth, sliding in front of them with a toothy grin, but that wasn't the impression Adrien apparently got. Eyes blowing wide, he came to a skidding halt, his head rearing back in surprise. But it didn't end there. Apparently having intended to alarm them, Kim was close as he slipped before them, Adrien reaching out toward him.

He didn't attack, per say, but he did use Kim as a kind of springboard. Hands outstretched, his fingers barely touched the other boy, pushing back just enough for Kim to falter a step. But it was enough to give Adrien momentum. Body twisting, he stretched himself back—as though he were avoiding some kind of incoming assault—before turning. And as he did, Marinette caught the look on his face.

Not only were his eyes wide, but his mouth had pulled back into a kind of panicked snarl, lips pulling at one corner to reveal teeth. And as he swiveled around, his hair finally lost its collected integrity, slipping around into a ruffled mess as he spun and pushed himself in the other direction.

But, even more surprising than that, was the howling yelp that left his throat. Not exactly a shriek, but somewhere between that and a shout.

All of this in a matters of only a few seconds, before he was fumbling around fully and sprinting away.

Marinette blinked after him, gaping more at his behavior than Kim's. Because, for a moment, he hadn't looked like Adrien Agreste at all. She wasn't sure what he'd looked liked, but that stoic calm Adrien always seemed to exude had vanished completely.

She wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Wow," Nino laughed, all of them watching as Adrien finally slowed once he'd reached the other side of the gym, bending over as he caught his breath. "You really scared the shit out of Adrien." Nino was buckling over in giggles shortly after, Alya following suit.

"Ha, yeah," Kim replied, blinking as though he too were surprised by Adrien's reaction. "I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted to play dodge ball."

Marinette didn't bother with a response, letting Alya answer for her as she kept her eyes on Adrien.

He really hadn't looked like himself at all, even for being scared, and Marinette really didn't know what to think of that.

 **oOo**

She could see him pouncing from one building to another, a flashing silhouette in the dark. She swung after, silent as she came toward him from the side. He was balanced on the edge of a long strip mall, sprinting toward their meeting place at the Eiffel Tower.

Well, she'd already found him, so she might as well get his attention.

Pushing herself off with one strong swing, Ladybug soared through the air. Silent and precise, she aimed for the edge in front of him, calling his name as she landed. "Chat!"

"Yeowaaahck!" Not the greeting she'd expected.

Skidding to a halt, Chat's green eyes rolled, his whole body flipping around. Flailing, he swung to the side, boots clattered as he dashed down upon some angled shingles before vaulting bodily off the building. And, more importantly, away from her.

"Chat!" she yelled, aware that she must have surprised him.

But he'd already darted off, leaping to the shop on the other side of the street. It wasn't until he'd safely climbed to the steeple that he turned to look at her, ears perking as his tail shot up straight in continued alarm.

"Just me!" Ladybug shouted across to him, her hands going to her cocked hips.

"Ohmy _god_ , you _scared_ me!" he shouted back, his whole posture dropping as he slumped down into a crouch. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sighing, Ladybug shook her head before tossing her yoyo and swinging over to him.

* * *

A/N: Leave comments if you can please! And follow me on tumblr-SKayLanphear ;D


End file.
